We Were Brothers
Note: There will definitely be some inappropriate language and/or content. Caution is advised when reading. We Were Brothers is a fanfiction written and edited by Faqqot. More information on the story is given below: Story For the event that is occurring during this fanfiction, see Invasion of the United States. A few years after the end of World War III, remnants of the Inner Circle remained scattered around the world, where they focused on rebuilding their group without Makarov. A number of different members, however, didn't like how there was no formal leader (leadership was always fought for and always changing) and decided to part ways with the Inner Circle, forming a new terrorist group with an influential Japanese dictator, Ryu Kosaka. The group calls itself Ronin. After performing a successful coup that Kosaka planned months prior, he also conquered the rest of Japan. His ultimate plan was to "honor" Japan by showing its strength. By doing that, he planned on attacking the world superpowers first, who were still recovering greatly from World War III. His first target, the United States of America. On January 1st, 2020, New Year's Day for both Japan and America, the newly formed Japanese military made its first strike launched an invasion on Los Angeles, California. The US government is left with no choice but to use the Draft in order to muster enough troops to combat the foreign soldiers... What the fanfiction is specifically about The fanfiction primarily focuses on a squadron of soldiers, many who have no prior military experience, but are led by a few veteran officers. They are tasked with fighting their way through Japanese defenses in California, with the help of other squadrons, and retaking Los Angeles and San Francisco, two major points in the area. The main squadron in the story is named "Team Sierra," or simply "Sierra." All main characters will be on that page, as opposed to having separate pages for each. Last Words I'm not really good at things like this, especially with fanfictions relating to war, but I'll try and touch up on emotion, make it feel real, y'know? Again, I'm not so great at doing that, but it's at least worth a shot, right? In regards to weapons and military vehicles, I don't know squat about those topics other than what CoD has (although that doesn't seem like much, does it?). It appears that many of you here, however, do know about that stuff. Please don't be picky about that stuff when criticizing (if you do). As for weapons specifically, I might just make them up as I go. I am not making character pages for any characters other than the protagonists and antagonist. If you need more information on a character, just ask and I'll tell you from my head. Prologue 1 - "The Awakening" A few years ago... December 28th, 2018. The sun is out, bright and shiny, and Tokyo's citizens are standing before their prime minister, about to give some famous speech. Everything seems so calm, joyous, serene... Not for long. I scratched my head slowly and felt my earpiece as the prime minister proudly walked up to the podium to start speaking. Not really paying attention, I tried hard not to look so bored and draw attention. I was waiting for a call, but it was apparent that time wasn't going by any faster. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. I started getting impatient and put my right hand on the holster that held my pistol. I wanted to do the job myself. Before I made a sudden move, one of my men contacted me. "We're operational, sir. We go on your call." He briefly said. "Good... Let us begin." I said with a smirk. From behind, I heard loud helicopters arrive. Other people around me glanced back and looked with disbelief and confusion. The armed guards who were to protect the government officials immediately went out of their way to defend everybody. Luckily, I had many men on the inside who would secure the prime minister. The puny men were no match for my helicopters, who fired missiles and bullets at the stage and at the government officials. Chaos quickly came following the screams of the confused and scared crowd of civilians. I calmly walked towards the stage, ignoring those around me and finishing off various armed policemen as I went on. After mere minutes of firing at the stage and the guards, the giant place fell down on top of itself, crushing those who stood under it and sending out a medium sized cloud of dust. By then, I knew we were winning. --- A few hours had passed since our attacks and we still had the prime minister in our grasp. It was starting to darken outside as we entered the abandoned apartment building in which we kept him in. I slowly walked into the room, only to see my men constricting him to his seat. His face was full of confusion and surprise when he saw me. "Kosaka... You were the one who organized this? You backstabber! You will pay for your treason against Japan!" He asked in disbelief and yelled in rage. "No, prime minister... I am not the one who started this... I am not the one who proudly led Japan into the deepest shithole of the world... I am not the one who became every other country's bitch! It is you, prime minister. You are responsible for Japan and it's sickening trail of dishonor. Which leads up to now. What do you think we are doing? What do you think is going on?" I retorted. The prime minister stayed silent. "No answer? It's a coup d'état." I said, turning my face to his bloodied face. "You won't last. I have men all over the country right now who are on their to stop you and your cronies. They're probably almost here. You have nowhere to run." He said, with a triumphant tone in his sorry voice. I couldn't help myself from laughing. His smirk slid off his face as he blatantly wondered why I was laughing so hard. "You stupid, stupid fool. Don't you get it? I planned this months before you even knew my name! By now, my men have already captured your strong points. Your people will bow down to me, whether they like it or not." "You're shit. I have international contacts who will find you and kill you." He retorted in an attempt to feel strong. "Oh I'm so scared... Besides, I have earned the respect of the people, I have earned their trust, love, everything. They won't suspect a thing when you're gone." I said. The prime minister could only stay quiet and close his eyes. He was murmuring something to himself. I could only turn away and walk to the darker corner, taking out my silver and gold pistol. I turned back around to him and aimed the firearm at his head. "I'll see you in hell." I promptly said. Prologue 2 - "Saying Final Goodbyes" To be written Category:Faqqot Category:FanFiction Category:We Were Brothers